More Than This
by luvvera
Summary: Un intento de escribir en inglés, just thought I should try. HP/DM


**N/A:** Esto lo escribí hace un par de meses cuando mis profesores me obligaban a practicar para mi examen de inglés, y yo no podía sacarme a éstos dos de la cabeza. Terminé escribiendo este oneshot en inglés, que si bien no es muy bueno, me ayudó a aprobar el Certificate in Advanced English. Fue por la época en la que estaba obsesionada con la canción More Than This, de Shane Mack (si no lo conocen, escúchenlo, hace la banda de sonido de Shelter, y es increíble)

**MORE THAN THIS**

Harry looked down; the least he wanted was to be seen like that. His eyes were blurry from the tears, his robes soaking wet and his face contortioned into the most painful look. No, he couldn't let anyone see him that way,

He had been standing in the rain for hours, but it had felt as if the time had ended. He had stopped to think, to talk, almost even to breath. All he could hear was the sound of his heart, beating unstoppably hard, almost rushing out of his chest as the tears speed down his face.

There was a reason for him standing there, though it seemed less reasonable as the time passed. The rain pours, that was his thought, and he could really use some pouring. He couldn't manage to remember the last time he had felt right; it had been months of he feeling miserable, of weeping in silence and slowly pushing everyone away, until he was left alone.

As the rain fell down, Harry had finally driven his thoughts to it. He was gone, he had been gone for a while, but it had taken all this time for Harry to accept it.

- He's not coming back- he had murmured, directing one last look to the bench were they always met. - He'll never come back.

And Harry wandered through the streets of London, trying not to be seen by any wizard who might recognize him. He could not help but to stare at his feet, keeping his head down. Every step he took was followed by a swabbing noise from the wet shoes, and a quiet sob he tried to hold.

It was a very cold Monday, and Harry could almost feel his bones freezing, but he didn't mind. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He had been asked to wait for three months, and so he had waited, even when the three months turned to six, and then to nine. A year had passed and still he waited, trusting his loved one to return.

- Fool- he called himself, as he wiped the tears from his eyes. - He lied. _We were never more than this._

And it hurt, just the thought of it hurt more than anything he had ever experienced before. Because he loved him, he loved him more than anything in the world, and he would have left everything just to be with him. It was painful to finally realize that it was just him, and he had never been loved in return.

Harry speed up his pace, wishing to get away, to get lost as soon as he could. The tears now streamed down his face and he couldn't see a thing, but it did not matter as long as he could keep running, leaving for good.

His body collided against something warm and solid, and he fell backwards, straight to the floor.

- Potter, you truly are unbelievable.- said a cold but still kind voice.- you are out of your mind if you think I'm going to be seen in public with you looking that way.

And for the first time in months, maybe years, Harry smiled, bright and beautiful as he used to be. And he didn't even need and explanation and it didn't mind if Draco was late, because he was finally there.

Harry reached for the hand the blond one was offering and stood up again. He threw himself into Draco's arms and kissed him fully on the mouth. Never mind if people were watching, he couldn't care less if they recognized him, if they knew.

He was there, and the pain was gone, and even if Draco was embarrassed of Harry's look, he would have to deal with it, because they were together now, and nothing else mattered.

- There is more than this.- whispered Draco as he hold him tightly.

***

**More than this – Shane Mack**

_I've burned a hole in, in the map I made  
And I'm not sure what I missed  
And I just make the same mistakes  
Can I be more than this?_

If this is all, if this is all we ever were  
At least I loved enough to hurt  
Enough to hurt

I played a fool, yeah I played a losing game  
And let go of my innocence  
And I don't know, I'll never be the same  
Can I just be more than this? more than this?

If this is all, if this is all we ever were  
At least I loved enough to hurt  
Enough to hurt

I was standing in the rain, had my face in the mirror  
And made nothing into bliss  
And I found losing was just a trend  
Yeah is there more than this?


End file.
